


A Happy Escape

by KarryBeta



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta
Summary: Barry never thought he would have to go through with his wedding to Iris West, this is the repercussions of his decision to propose...





	A Happy Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This was a challenge Karry Master made for people over on our Facebook page. After reading several, I decided to also do my own version If anyone is interested in future prompts we plan on doing, please like the page.
> 
> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page
> 
> Prompt: On the night before his wedding to Iris, Kara finds Barry having a panic attack.

Barry sat in CC Jitters, alone.

Iris had survived Savitar. They had beaten his weird emo time duplicate thing and now Barry was left feeling full of regret and bitter feelings… all because Iris had lived.

Finding out she was going to die had lead him directly to proposing to her; Wally had been right. Of course, Barry hadn't seen the ring on her finger in the original future vision, but whatever, the fact that he knew he wouldn't have to go through with the wedding, the fact that he could have Iris, all of her, for a limited time was perfect to him. Because he had eyes on other girls – girls he couldn't choose between yet.

But Caitlin's love interests had ended up dead, while Kara lived on a whole other Earth.

He couldn't think of either of them now though as his mind raced. He couldn't split from Iris, he was too caring to do that, but could he really live with her knowing he didn't want her? Could he live with himself? That Iris was the short-term award for being a hero, but not for being Barry Allen.

He sighed to himself as he hoped among hope that something would distract him or take him away from this situation. Take him away from the wedding invites he had stupidly posted or any planning Iris had wanted to do.

Barry was therefore glad that, barely an hour later, he had walked into the speed force with his fake mother, away from this life and away from Iris… hopefully forever.

-Karry Challenge-

It was six months later and now Barry was free from the speed force, but he hadn't escaped the situation.

Iris still wanted to be his wife and he still didn't want to go through with it. He had hoped that his time away had made her see other men, maybe fall for another Eddie Thawne or someone, but no. He wasn't even saved by the time traveling nature of the speed force; trapped in what could have been eternity but realistically was only a few months in the real world.

He was in hell.

At least the speed force had shown him what he wanted – even if the trap was intended to show others their version of hell; but given his life with Iris was hell anyway, he suspected the opposite worked for those living the worst of their lives already.

It had shown him Kara. All of Kara and everything. He knew he still had feelings for Caitlin, but in the end, Kara was everything. She was the woman he wanted and the years of domesticated bliss inside the speed force, the fake life with her, was everything. It was the life he never could have – especially as neither had been superheroes there, and both had just been living their best lives with kids and full families. That life had been bitchin'.

Now he was back in his personal abyss, and he still couldn't tell Iris what he wanted. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but she had really changed. When he left Team Flash it was with Cisco in charge, with Wally taking over from Barry as the Flash of Central. It had made sense. It didn't need Iris.

Yet she had forced her way in and ruined everything! Reluctant though he was in getting back into this life, he had to tell her to take a step back, even if he couldn't do the same in their engagement. 'They' weren't the Flash.

That hadn't gone well.

-Karry Challenge-

He had to get out of it! He had just over 12 hours until he fumbled his I Dos, and despite his complete negative feelings towards it, he still hadn't been able to tell Iris he didn't, he couldn't, love and marry her. Somehow, he had been able to develop a poker face with Iris though, one that told her everything was alright, even if he was screaming inside.

He had to run, he had to get out and escape into the world. He had to find Kara.

Somehow Iris had invited their multiverse friends to the wedding, which meant that Kara and her sister Alex were in town. Barry had barely got a word in at the rehearsal dinner to Kara, but Alex seemed to get on well with Sara Lance, who had also come in for the wedding.

How was Iris popular enough to warrant all these friendships though? Barry had to just assume they were here for him, given he was the Flash. But even that had been overshadowed by Iris with her 'We Are the Flash' bull-. How could she even think she was part of this life? She had given up journalism, a paid profession, to just live off Barry's measly earnings from owning STAR Labs and his income as a CSI.

Royalties from prior inventions only cost the labs a certain amount, and he didn't want to take away from Caitlin and Cisco's earnings. How did everyone else afford things anyway? As far as he knew, only he had a 'real' job these days while everyone else lived off… what, exactly?

His thoughts had taken over as he had run, and he found himself at the hotel Kara and Alex were staying at and paused. It was late, why would Kara be up? What room was she in anyway?

He didn't need to worry as he saw her in the posh lounge area with a mug of coffee and grinned as he walked into the room. She paused as her face suddenly went red and Barry realized: He hadn't even gotten dressed as he left his and Iris's apartment.

"Barry," Kara stated politely. "Why are you here… in your underwear?"

It was too late to run off and change now as Barry sighed, sitting on a chair opposite and glad the staff at the hotel were minimal this time of night.

"I wanted to see you," Barry stated simply. Of course, he had. He wanted the escape. "Where's Alex? Why are you up anyway?"

"Alex and I are sharing a room; she hasn't come back from the dinner yet," Kara stated. "She went off with that blonde woman…?"

"Oh, Sara," Barry paused before smirking. "You might not see your sister tonight."

"She's just getting over a breakup too," Kara stated, not listening to Barry as she paused. "So, you wanted to see me?"

"Urm, yeah…" Barry frowned now, biting his lip. "I'm… well, Iris…"

"You don't love her, do you?" Kara leaned forward as Barry blinked at this. "I am a journalist, Barry, I know these things. Plus, I know that look, it's how I looked when I was enamoured with James."

"Oh yeah," was all Barry could say, remembering that time in Kara's life – when he had first met her in fact. He had encouraged her to go after James, but in the end, they had split up.

"You love someone else?" Kara leaned back, frowning now as Barry's mouth opened in surprise.

"I didn't know Kryptonian powers included telepathy," Barry muttered.

"They don't. Your face is as readable as a children's book," Kara chuckled, "except you don't have a name of the other woman you love pasted over it… but, is it Caitlin? She is very pretty," Kara had met Caitlin just the other day and the two had clicked more than with Iris or Felicity.

"No… it's not Caitlin. I mean it was, once, but now…" Barry looked up at her coyly as Kara suddenly blushed again.

"Me?" Kara deduced. Barry just nodded. "How long…?"

"Long enough," Barry stated. "Ever since I got stuck in the speed force. It showed me another life… with you."

"Wow," Kara muttered. "We… worked?"

"Three kids," Barry stated simply, a wry smile on his face as Kara chuckled. "They were adorable."

"We do have good genes," Kara winked at that.

"It was the life I wanted, the life we should have," Barry tried, all pretences of Iris gone from both their minds it seemed as they contemplated this life.

"You know… I don't think you'll see Alex tonight," Barry spoke again after a pause, a little hopeful.

"And you must be cold in just those trunks," Kara replied.

"I can walk through walls…" Barry stated, a fire now behind his eyes.

"I'm in room 408," Kara whispered at this as she stood and moved from the room, heading passed the reception and to the lift.

Barry grinned to himself as he counted to two minutes, long enough for Kara to get back to her room before he stood and moved off himself…

-Karry Challenge-

The birds woke both Barry and Kara the next morning as they lay in Kara's hotel bed, Alex's bed untouched as the sun shon through the thin curtains. Barry couldn't help but grin to himself.

"Morning… Flash," Kara spoke as Barry turned his head to Kara. He couldn't stop smiling.

"Morning Supergirl," he stated, moving over to kiss her, but she put a finger against his lips, stopping him.

"Today is your wedding day," she stated, defusing the magical situation.

"I… I have to call it off," Barry muttered, looking her in the eyes. Her perfect blue eyes.

"I would offer to help, but…" Kara stated, looking away from him now.

"Iris is going to wonder where I was," Barry realized.

"If you've been feeling that way about her for all this time," Kara obviously hadn't been listening again, "why didn't you break it off before?"

"I couldn't," Barry stated. "I wanted to, but she… she's strong and I'm weak."

"You're the Flash," Kara pointed out.

"It's not the Flash that needs to break things off with Iris West though," Barry pointed out.

"But it should be," Kara stated, sitting up from the bed now. "If there's something I can't or don't want to do as Kara Danvers, then Supergirl gives me the courage instead. Maybe The Flash can give Barry Allen the courage he needs right now?"

"Yeah, I… I never thought of that before," Barry admitted, sitting up himself now. "I never separated the two."

"You should. It's oddly healthy," Kara shuffled on the bed now, sitting next to Barry even if both were still unclothed beneath the sheets covering their modesties. "You know, both Kara Danvers and Supergirl will still be waiting here after you do it."

"Like ripping a band aid off," Barry muttered, finally.

"Like ripping a band aid off," Kara repeated, kissing Barry's cheek as he stood, quickly putting on his boxers once more.

"Wish me luck," he stated, butterflies now flying around his stomach like there was a tornado down there.

"Good luck," Kara stated, smiling slightly as, in a flash of light, Barry had gone.

She wondered how Iris would take it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know some people on FanFiction were having issues with Barry cheating on Iris with Kara in this story. Personally, I didn't realize this factor until after I originally posted it as simply in my head, Barry and Iris were already done and over; just Barry hasn't worked up the courage to tell Iris. Besides, this story is slightly AU anyway as Barry obviously doesn't love Iris in this and Kara doesn't remember Sara. 
> 
> Please comment or leave a Kudos on this work if you enjoyed.
> 
> Karry Beta out.


End file.
